


A Cutting Promise

by hatchin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchin/pseuds/hatchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris finds himself in despair, but with a little help from the love of his life, things get a bit better. Lietbel. Human AU. One-shot. TW: Cutting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cutting Promise

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. this is my first story on here. anyways, i wrote this drabble a couple weeks back and thought I would share uwu. Enjoy. Note: I don't own anything but the words.

“You shouldn’t do that, you know.”

That sentence alone was enough to cause the Lithuanian to jump. He hadn’t expected anyone, let alone her, to show up at his house now of all times. There were thick ribbons of what one would assume was blood running down his arm, another failed attempt to take his own life. He had good reason to, that much was sure, and Natalia could see that more than anyone, but to see the brunette in such a condition was(whether she’d admit it or not) heartbreaking. She had heard of his attempts from the Pole, but never experienced him in the act. He almost looked defeated, as if he was ready to give up on life completely, and well…she couldn’t exactly blame him. There were times in her life that she had felt the same; as if nothing was ever going to turn out right, it just seemed that Toris had a lot more of them than she did. One thing she did know, though, was that using her usual tactic of ridiculing them wasn’t going to work, nor did she really want to.

No, for once, she wold be compassionate towards him and even though they were both stuck in this unrequited love.  
“Funny you should say s-something like that…” His voice was weak, weaker than she’d heard it sound in quite a while. It made her stomach churn unnaturally. Even though the two of them had never been on the most greatest of terms(well, she had always been on his good side, him on the other hand…that was a different story), she still cared. He was her oldest and only friend; the one person she knew wouldn’t turn her away no matter what. Yet she hadn’t been able to do the same in the least. Sure, he had friends he could count on, and oddly enough that made her jealous, but over and over he would tell her just how much she meant to him. It was strange hearing him say he loved her, as Natalia herself had been under the impression that loving her was nearly impossible. After all, who could love a over-protective maniac with anger issues?

Her face became stern, as she knelt down to his level. As she took in a good look of his body, her eyes automatically landed on the slits of his wrist. With a gentle hand she reached out and grabbed his wrist, turning the cuts so she could fully see them. “N-Natalia don’t…” But the protesting fell short as her eyes met his something between confusion and compassion in their usually dull irises. 

One finger ran over the small cut, dirtying her pale skin with the thick red tint, but she paid it no mind. And then she had done the unexpected. Without even a word she brought the cut to her lips, placing the smooth skin and causing Toris’ face to run a wild red. “Promise me you won’t do this again,” Another kiss to the next one as her eyes half lidded. He didn’t exactly know what to make of this, but with the steadily rising beating of his heart, and the heat to his face, he could have swore he had died and gone to heaven. The feel of her lips against him skin—oh how he’d dream of this for year, and it was finally happening. Granted this wasn’t exactly how he had pictured it, it was still rather romantic.  
“…Natalia…” He started, finding himself at a loss for words rather quickly. What exactly was he supposed to say about this? She was literally kissing the fresh wounds and tasting his blood. Had he not known her as well as he did, or not loved her as much, he would have been slightly crept out…and any normal person was. Yet with each kiss he found his stomach churning more and more as his lips turned into a gentle smile. In a way, this was romantic in itself, he was just glad it was Natalia and not someone else. 

By the time she had kissed the last one he had gotten so used to her kisses that a soft audible whine passed his lips once she stopped. It had felt beyond nice, like a dream had came true, and had he not lost as much blood as he had, he would have returned the kisses in full. 

Once more their eyes met, the same stern look on her face only with the slight tint of red on her lips, “You have to promise me, Toris.” He knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he wasn’t planning on giving it to her. If this was what Natalia wanted, then he would give it to her willingly. Something between them had changed, he knew that now, whether it was a good one or bad, he didn’t. Either way, he wasn’t going to ruin this moment with questions, and instead his arms reached and wrapped around her shoulder blades, burying his face inside the top of her chest. She smell just the same as he had remembered from their childhood, the light mint smell that reminded him just how cold the woman was, and slowly, it had become one of his favorite scents rather easily. And just like that he was transported into a happier place, with happier times. No worrying about breaking expectations, or ruining his family name, just him and his Natalia. 

And honestly, that was all he had ever wanted. As the two of them slipped onto the tile of the kitchen floor, he let his mind wander some. Often he would dream of a future with her, not by his side, but with him as equals. He knew all too well that she was the demanding type, and as such would want to be the same as him, and well, that was perfectly fine with him. He didn’t need a woman that would do everything for him, stay at home and take care of the kids. That’s not what he wanted at all. No, what he wanted was the blonde he was clinging to so desperately, and had ever since they were children. He was hers, now he just needed to make her his. 

“I promise,” It was muffle at first as lips met the cold skin of her chest and for a moment he could feel her tense then relax. “I promise…N-Natalia…I love you…” His face burrowed even more, his heart pouring out along with the few tears from his eyes. It helped that she was here, and that her arms were just the right fit around his back. Like two puzzle pieces. “…I-I love you so much…” Slowly he could feel her fingers intertwining in his hair, brushing the strands and soothing him much like his mother had when he was younger. She could be so gentle sometimes…and yet again he was reminded of their childhood, when it wasn’t hard for her to smile, and she would keep the flowers he gave her stowed away in one of her books. It was the simple things that meant the most to him. “You have to…you have to understand that…” His fingers gripped onto her shoulders for emphasis and he could feel her fingers in his hair no longer. There was a bit of shuffling, and the thought that maybe he had said the wrong thing once again occurred. No, no, this wasn’t what he wanted at all. Why couldn’t she see that he just wanted her to see how much he loved her? He didn’t care if she didn’t love him back(well there was quite a bit of hope that she secretly did), that was normal, he just wanted her to know how precious she was to him. 

But instead of getting up, she did the unexpected again, intertwining their legs together and hugging him as tightly as she could. Something warm and wet pressed against his forehead, and by the way he blushed, he knew very well it was her lips. 

“I know…” She rang, softly through the hallow of his ear, causing every hair on his body to stand up. “…It’s okay…I understand.” 

His hands tightened again, wishing this moment would never leave him. “D-Don’t leave me…Promise me you won’t leave me…” 

Once again, she was speaking into his ear, her grasp on his thin frame only tightening even more as a response to his own. “I won’t. I promise. I’ll never leave you.” 

And just like that he could feel his whole body relaxing. Just four simple words had made him completely at ease, enough to the point where he could realize just how tired he was. He knew that if they stayed on the ground for too much longer they’d end up with a cold, but at this point, he didn’t care. All he wanted was in front of him, and had just promised to never leave him. Still though, the most he could do was make sure she didn’t end up sick. With a small shifting of their bodies he pulled her on top of him, keeping the same embrace. There was a smile on his face at this point, wider than he could have possibly imagined today. 

With the placing of her head on his chest, she reached up and ran her fingers over the top of his arm absentmindedly. “…Are you happy?”

He gazed down at her for a moment before shutting his eyes completely. Anything he could say would be an understatement to what he was really feeling, but he would give his best to try. A large smile was placed onto his lips as he took a look down at the top of her head and then closed his eyes completely. How was he going to describe just how he felt right now? 

“Toris?…” 

“…You know those moments when you step into a warm bath after a cold day outside?…Or when you take the first drink of iced tea? Or how about when you stay outside on a summer night staring at the moon like it’s the most beautiful thing?” He was rambling now, but he didn’t much care, “I feel like I-I’m going to burst inside…you’re my warm bath…and my iced tea…and my moon…” A kiss to her forehead, “As long as I’m with you, I’m as happy as I can be.” 

At first she didn’t move, just stared at a certain spot on the floor, and once more he thought he had said something wrong. It stayed like this for at leas five minutes, the thoughts processing in her head. And just when he was about to call her name out, she had done the most surprising of all her actions. Her body had pushed up some until both sets of lips met in a sweet but short kiss. If he could, he would have held it for as long as possible. But she had pulled away too soon, and instead, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her lips hovering over his for just a few more moments. 

There was uncertainty in her face, and Toris knew all too well there’d be much to discuss in the morning. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy every last minute he had with her.  
Her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper,”Then I’ll make you my stars.” And instead of blushing, the brunette simply hugged her even more. In a way, this was her declaration of returning some sort of feelings, and that was all he could ever hope for at the moment. 

He pressed another kiss onto her lips, then both sides of her cheeks. “You’re mine now…and I’m never letting you go…”

There was no fighting it, not even a bit of disagreement. For the first time, Toris could say he finally had a reason to smile despite every bad thing that had ever happened. He was hers, and she was his now. Even if she didn’t love him, it was clear to him that their initial hateful relationship was nothing more than just a cover. Another deep breath, another intake of his favorite scent. 

“Okay…” And that was the last thing said between the two before Toris has finally collapsed out of exhaustion, while Natalia had listened to her heartbeat catching up with his and watched as his chest rose with every breath. Yes, there’d be lots to talk about in the morning, but for now, she would let it be what it was, and soon enough she found herself falling asleep in his arms, clinging to him like he was going to disappear.


End file.
